


PhotoBooth

by Cosmica



Series: “Let’s create some good memories together” [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove trying to be a good brother and person ig, Billy lives AU, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, F/M, Henderson! Reader, No one moves away, This might become a whole ass AU, still doesn’t like Lucas tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmica/pseuds/Cosmica
Summary: You and Billy take his sister and her friends to what’s been rebuilt of the mall in the months after the Mind Flayer incident.





	PhotoBooth

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I finally watched Stranger Things and wow I really love Billy. This might become a whole AU starring you and Billy because I have such a passion to write Billy right now. Also I wrote this at 6 am so I’ll iron out any errors later
> 
> I’ll get to that second chapter of the Bucky Fic soon!

You were walking with Billy while Erica, Max and El ran up ahead. It had been a few months after the mind flayer had been defeated and Billy almost dying in his sisters arms. You’d been little less than a stranger to Billy before your brother, Dustin, pulled you into a whirlwind of mystery. Telling you all about Eleven and the upside down, about Will and the Mind Flayer. 

After Billy was released from hospital and his mind cleared of Mind Flayer, being the only person his age in the party who didn’t dislike him, you were determined to befriend the boy. Of course Nancy, Jonathan and Steve (especially Steve) were suspicious of Billy, wondering if he’d really changed. You knew he had, he had cut down on smoking and actually treated Max like a sister, ruffling her hair and calling her Mad Max on occasion. He still disliked Lucas though, you call it brotherly love, he calls it bullshit. 

Starcourt mall had been partially restored, a majority of the stores had been re opened as a result. Billy kept his hands in his jacket pockets, chewing on his toothpick, looking rather boredly at the surrounding stores, sunglasses resting on the lower bridge of his nose”

You heard Max call yours and Billy’s names, turning to look down at the girl. 

“We’re going to try on clothes with El again, wanna come?” She suggested, bouncing up and down on her feet. You looked at El and she was already picking up an item of clothing while Erica was making faces Into a nearby mirror. You shrugged and looked at Billy, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Why’re you askin’ me? I don’t care” he offhandedly spoke, looking like he’d rather not sit in a clothes store with 4 girls trying on clothes. Looking at Max you nodded, following her and the others as you walked into the store, hearing Billy groan and his footsteps behind you.  
_______________________________________________

Soon after you walked into the store, Max and Erica had already piled your and El’s arms with clothes to try on. Max had jokingly offered Billy a shirt, it was neon striped tiger print, earning a incredulous look from her brother before a stern scowl was sent her way. Billy telling her to “get lost”

You made your way to the change rooms with El, soon changing and walking out in denim overalls and a ridiculous looking shirt, bright patterns and shapes covering the fabric. Making an exaggerated pose to Max and Erica, making them burst out in laughter. Not a moment later, El come strutting out, her outfit looking just as ridiculous, making the girls peel over in fresh laugher. You turned to Billy and flashed a smile, twirling around in place. 

“Thoughts on this..outfit?” You chirped, you watched as Billy tilted his sunglasses down ever so slightly and raised an eyebrow, looking you up and down.

“I’ve seen car interior with more style than that, Henderson” he remarked, pushing his sunglasses back up. Leaning back in his seat, you stuck your tongue out at him, earning a crooked smirk and an eyebrow wiggle from the boy. You laughed and returned to the change rooms for the next outfit. Coming out with a black hat and white button up shirt, Jean shorts accessorised with a thick black belt and your neck adorned with beaded necklaces. When Max pointed out you were wearing the hat wrong, you grabbed it from your head and placed it on here, stroking a pose with her in the mirror. Back to back and hands on your hips, you pushed your hair behind your shoulder and shot a grin to yourself through the mirror, El and Erica joining you by squatting in their chosen outfits. Suddenly you hear Billy from where he was situated.

“You four look like the worst damn girl band I’ve ever seen” You watch as he sinks lower into his seat, sunglasses now being twirled around in his fingers, eyelids low as he looks at you, chuckling. 

Eventually Max, El and Erica get bored of playing runway and decide to go to the arcade to meet with the boys, you and Billy follow closely behind them as they run over to join the rest of the party. Steve and Dustin are playing air hockey and by how frustrated Steve looked, he was losing. Max and Lucas hug before Lucas excitedly starts talking to Max about how he finally got high score on one of the games. You could see Billy holding his tongue back, eyes focusing on where his sister’s hand met Lucas’ at their sides.

While the kids ran off to choose what games they wanted to play, You and Billy made yourselves comfortable watching Steve be destroyed by your brother. You sitting in a spare seat while Billy leant against the wall next to you. 

“Hey, you two wanna play?” Steve turned to you just as Dustin was about to score, his hand on the puck. 

“Hey! that’s no fair! You can’t chicken out just because you suck-“ Dustin snarked 

“I’m not chickening out Henderson! I just don’t feel like playing, okay?” Steve shot back, hands slamming against the sides of the table. You watched the two bicker before shrugging. 

“I mean, I’ve never played before..” you offhandedly said to yourself, getting up and straightening your clothes and walking to where Steve stood, fuming over the table. 

“I’ll teach you” you heard from the side, watching as Billy pushed off the wall and pocketed his sunglasses, walking to your side and nudging Steve to the side with his shoulder.  
Steve making a disgruntled noise before trudging over to your seat, slumping onto it. 

Dustin slid another token into the machine and the score reset to 0 all, Billy placed the puck in the middle before placing the pusher into your hand, his hand resting on yours with his other hand leaning against the table on the other side of you, effectively caging you in against the table. You could feel his chest press against your shoulder and suddenly started to feel every lightheaded. 

“So, you keep your eyes focused on where his hand is going, then moving your pusher where the puck in the direction, Henderson over here had hit it” Billy started, using the hand on top of yours to show you what he meant. You nodded furiously and looking over at him, he offered a boyish grin and nodded, releasing you from the cage that was his body, your eyes staying on his far much longer than needed. 

That was until the siren alerted you that Dustin had shot a goal. You whipped your head towards your brother, gaping at his grinning face. 

“That’s cheating!” You complained, Steve making a large gesture towards you, looking at Dustin with a weak glare and a harsh “See?!”

“What? It’s not my fault you’re making lovey dovey eyes at Max’s brother” Dustin retorted, passing the pusher between hands, grin on his face. You spluttered, eyes going between Dustin and Billy, before Billy could get a word in Max and El come bounding over with their respective boyfriends. 

“Theres a PhotoBooth and we would like to take some pictures”

“We don’t have any tokens left, and Keith won’t give us anymore” Max whined, shooting a nasty look at the man sitting behind the counter, he returned the gesture as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, Keith worked both the arcade and video store now. (Much to Steve’s chagrin) Sighing, you exchanged a look with Billy before handing the pusher to Max. Walking to the counter you placed your elbows onto it before resting your head on your hands.

“Keith, buddy..” you trailed off, offering him your friendliest smile. He raised an eyebrow at you in question. 

“You wouldn’t mind giving me a few tokens would you? Think of it as payback for getting you that date with Nicole last month!” You offered, you worked damned hard to convince Nicole to go on that date, you counter offered her flat out no with a date with your new friend, Billy, regrettably. She agreed reluctantly and went on the date. Keith had to agree. He set his chips down and held out a handful of tokens to you, before you could grab them, a tanned hand come over a snatched one before taking your hand in his and dragging you to the PhotoBooth. 

“Wha- Billy!” You squawked, stumbling over your own feet. 

“You’re always telling me to make good memories, so that’s what we’re doin’” Billy says as he sits you in the PhotoBooth, joining you and pulling the curtain shut. You become hyper aware of how your legs are touching his Jean clad ones, suddenly feeling too immodest in the Jean shorts you wore. Watching as Billy pushed the token Into the slot, you also become very aware of his arm wrapping around your shoulders, pulling you close and seeing him grin boyishly Into the camera. You grumble before smiling with him as the shutter goes off. You change position to you sticking your tongue out while Billy puts his sunglasses back on, smirking at the camera, the second shutter going off. This time, Billy puts his sunglasses on your head and uses your hair as a moustache, puckering his lips, making you laugh as the third picture is taken. 

Just as your going to grab some his sunglasses to make a silly face, he throws the toothpick from his lips before he kisses you, your eyes flutter closed and come to rest on his neck. Billy pulls away just after the shutter goes off, keeping his forehead on yours. His eyes searching yours.

“I um..” you manage to get out, feeling more nervous by the moment, this was not what you expected of Billy Hargrove, of all people. 

“Shit, i-..sorry, I shoul-“ You cut him off, pressing your lips to his once again, completely wrapping your arms around him. Billy presses back and pulls you against his side, his hand once again finding its place on top of yours. 

The only thing that halted your kiss with Billy Hargrove from going any further was the Inhuman screech from your brother and the gasp from Max outside the curtain.

“Get your douchebag hands off my sister!”

“What the fuck did you just say to me you little shit?”


End file.
